Caustic Cherubim
The Caustic Cherubim are a Loyalist Successor Chapter of the noble and venerable Blood Angels. Created during an Unknown Founding, this Chapter has gained some renown for their enjoyment of pure destruction and constant conflicts. Like their precursors, they keep the violent/angelic naming theme. Chapter History The exact founding of the Caustic Cherubim Chapter is unknown, though they were created in order to have a base on the distant world of Valesc. Over the centuries they have been called to battle many times, mainly against the many roving bands of Chaos Marines in the sector. Through these battles the Cherubim gained their fearsome reputation for destruction. Though the exact events leading to the alliance are lost to history, the Caustic Cherubim became close friends with the Iron Blood Chapter. Since then they have assisted one another in various battles and conflicts. One particularly fearsome battle with the Sunset Marauders Warband caused the death of the previous Chapter Master, leading to his replacement by the younger Carolus Rammel. Under this new leadership, the Chapter joined with several others in order to finally disperse the Sunset Marauders. After a long and intense series of battles, the warband was broken and the survivors fled to regroup. Following this, the Caustic Cherubim set out to purge the traitors no matter where they fled. Notable Campaigns *'Skirmishes with the Sunset Marauders': The Caustic Cherubim took part in many battles against the Chaos Marine Warband known as the Sunset Marauders. *'Breaking the Sunset Marauders': The Chapter was one of several Chapters to assist in breaking the Sunset Marauders. In the aftermath they were sent to hunt down the survivors, leading to their next campaign. *'Battle of Dragoste': Having tracked the Artists of Agony to Dragoste, the Cherubim landed a force to deal with the Chaos Marines and their allies. Chapter Organization The Caustic Cherubim are mostly Codex-compliant, although while trained in general combat show a definite affinity for destruction. Their organization is the standard as per the Codex. Recruitment As the Chapter is located on the otherwise uninhabited world of Valesc, all recruitment is done off-world. Recruits are taken back to the desert planet, where they endure various trials in order to become members of the Caustic Cherubim. Chapter Homeworld Valesc is a hot, dry and downright miserable world. Sand stretches as far as the eye can see, only interrupted by hills of stone. On the other hand, large canyons split the ground open and lead into twisting caverns. The days are long and the sun is bright, while the nights are freezing and extremely dark. The Caustic Cherubim's Fortress Monastery, the Burning Throne, is set into the side of a small mountain. Aside from the single main entrance, the Burning Throne is accessible through the caverns underground. Training is done across the planet in order to take full advantage of the terrain and environment. Chapter Beliefs Gene-Seed The Chapter is descended from the Blood Angels, the Founding Legion of Primarch Sanguinius. The Cherubim themselves come from a successor Chapter, though they keep the tendency for defects - while thankfully uncommon, a hyper-stimulated omophagea occasionally appears in Marines. This causes them to develop a taste for the flesh of their foes far beyond simple battle-lust. In addition, the Red Thirst and Black Rage manifest at a slightly higher percent. This causes afflicted Marines to gain either burn with a rage so powerful it cannot be contained, and in the case of the former to gain a vampiric craving for blood. Combat Doctrine A common misconception is that the Caustic Cherubim simply charge into battle without any concept of planning. This is false, for they do in fact spend much time planning - planning the best way to cause the most destruction. Devastation is thought out and precise, with the aforementioned precision the pride of the Chapter. "Shock and awe" is an apt description of the Cherubim's tactics. Their habit of ravaging both landscape and foes has furthered their reputation among both allies and enemies. Chapter Equipment The Cherubim stick to mostly standard weapons and vehicles, although they keep a large number of tanks. Terminator armors are also used heavily in order to appease the Chapter's appetite for destruction. Almost every Tactical Marine uses the basic Bolter rifle, although a few carry other weapons. Veterans show an affinity for various blades, and heavier weapons are toted throughout the Chapter. Notable Astartes *'Carolus Rammel': The current Chapter Master, younger and less experienced than the marine he replaced. *'Tore Drahven': A veteran. *'Joakkim Halkor' *'Halsten Vason': The first Chapter Master, now deceased. Chapter Fleet *3 Battle Barges *10 Strike Cruisers *Various other ships Chapter Relics *'Blade of Halsten Vason': A large power sword once carried by the first Chapter Master of the Caustic Cherubim. It features the Chapter's sigil as a crossguard, with the blade emerging from the lion's face and the wings fanning out to the side. The blade itself is rather odd, as the top has two points emerging from the top to form a sort of star. The sword is now carried by Carolus Rammel. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Colors are mostly gold and orange in a quartered pattern with a few grey accents. Chapter Badge Their sigil consists of a stylized lion face with a pair of wings emerging from either side. Chapter Relations Enemies *'Artists of Agony': A Slaaneshi Warband that the Cherubim came into intense conflict with. *'Jueelya Daraich': Possibly the strongest foe faced in recent times, a Daemon Prince of Slaanesh that gave refuge to the Artists of Agony. Allies *'Iron Blooded': The Caustic Cherubim and Iron Blood chapters formed a close alliance at some point in time, most likely due to their close locations and tendency for rage. Notable Quotes By the Caustic Cherubim Feel free to add your own About the Caustic Cherubim Trivia *Both images in the infobox by Algrim Whitefang. Many thanks. *Most of the named Marines' names come from various modern and historical people, almost all from the Nordic countries. **Carolus Rammel was named after two of the author's favorite historical figures, Carolus Rex and Erwin Rommel. **Tore Drahven was named after Jorn Lande's guitarist, Tore Moren. **Joakkim Halkor was named after singer Joakim Broden from Sabaton. **Halsten Vason was named after a king of Sweden and a king of Norway, respectively. Gallery Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Caustic Cherubim Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Zombiejiger